Qui suisje?
by Aeris444
Summary: YAOI Un chevalier s'interroge sur ses préférences sexuelles one-shot


Qui suis-je?Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de Saint Seiya ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à Masami Kurumada ainsi qu'aux différentes compagnies chargées de la production et de la distribution du manga, de l'anime, des films et autres produits dérivés. L'auteur de la présente histoire, n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série. Genre(s) : RomanceCouple(s) : Aiolia x Aphro, Milo x Camus

Rating: Yaoi

Jusqu'à hier, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé de mon orientation sexuelle. Adolescent, ma formation de chevalier prenait toute la place. A peine avais-je tenté l'expérience avec une servante accorte. Et puis les Guerres avaient ôté ces préoccupations de mon esprit. Mais une fois revenu à la vie et libéré d'une partie de mes obligations de chevalier, je m'étais soudain senti seul. Comme tous mes compagnons, je pense, cette nouvelle vie, j'avais envie de la partager avec quelqu'un. Et puis, hier, après trois mois d'interrogations stériles, la révélation!

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque je me décidais à aller me prélasser un peu dans les thermes du palais, à présent ouverts à tous. J'entrai dans une cabine pour me dévêtir puis rejoignit le grand bassin. Mais je stoppai net en entendant les gémissements qui en provenaient. Je n'eus pas à en chercher la source bien longtemps. J'aperçus Milo et Camus appuyés au bord de la piscine. Camus penché vers l'avant offrait sa croupe à Milo qui allait et venait en lui. Cette vision m'émoustilla complètement. On aurait pu penser que voir deux de mes compagnons d'armes faire l'amour me dégoûterait mais ce fut tout le contraire. Je sentis une intense chaleur envahir mes reins et mon sexe se tendre. Sans vraiment me poser de questions, je glissai ma main sur mon ventre et me commençai à me masturber, calquant mon rythme sur celui de Milo et Camus. Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme ensemble.

Toute la nuit, la vision de mes amis en pleins ébats m'obséda. J'acceptai assez facilement l'idée d'être attiré par les garçons…Mais un autre rêve me troubla bien plus. Il ne mettait plus en scène Milo et Camus mais je me vis faire l'amour à Aphrodite. Lorsque je m'éveillai, en sueur, avec une érection, le fait que je sois attiré, depuis longtemps, par le chevalier des Poissons m'apparut comme une évidence. A croire que les derniers événements n'avaient fait que mettre à jour des désirs profondément enfouis… J'entrepris alors de me soulager, un visage entouré de boucles turquoise occupant mon esprit.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque je vis Aphrodite au petit déjeuner, je ressentis une bouffée d'excitation…Oui, je le désirais…Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas autorisé à l'admettre mais aujourd'hui, c'était une évidence! Et ma fierté de Lion ne supporterait plus longtemps de rester spectatrice! J'allais donc prendre les choses en main!

En début d'après-midi, je me dirigeai vers le dernier temple du Zodiaque. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements d'Aphro, je commençai à regretter mon côté fonceur… En réalité, j'étais mort de trouille…Qu'Aphrodite me rejette mais aussi qu'il accepte mes avances. Même si j'en mourrai d'envie, la perspective d'une relation avec un garçon m'effrayait. Je frappai malgré tout et quelques secondes après, l'occupant du temple vint m'ouvrir. Un spectacle merveilleux s'offrit à mon regard: un chevalier des Poisson vêtu d'un petit peignoir de soie blanche.

Aiolia? Je peux t'aider?

Euh? Oui. J'aurais voulu discuter un peu…enfin, si je te dérange pas?

Non, non. Entre.

Aphro s'écarte pour me permettre d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il m'invita à m'installer dans le grand divan beige qui occupait le centre du salon. Puis, il nous servit une tasse de thé et s'installa à côté de moi.

Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi?

Euh…c'est un peu gênant…

Aiolia, tu es venu me voir, tu as donc envie de parler donc je t'écoute.

Et bien… Je…

Ecoute si tu as tant de mal que ça à en parler, tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Mü…Ou Shaka…

Non, c'est à toi que je veux parler…Tu es…Enfin, tu préfère les garçons, non?

En effet…Je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler…En fait j'aimerais savoir comment on sait qu'on est homo?

Eh bien… Je ne peux pas faire de généralité mais pour moi, ça s'est imposé comme une évidence. A l'adolescence, j'ai pris conscience que les garçons m'excitaient plus que les filles…Puis j'ai essayé avec un garçon et voilà…

Ah, oui. C'est…c'est logique.

Te poserais-tu des questions, Aiolia?

Eh bien, oui… Depuis hier.

Depuis hier? Un évènement particulier?

J'ai surpris Milo et Camus dans les thermes.

Oh, je vois…

Aphro avait déposé sa tasse vide sur la table basse et s'était tourné vers moi.

Et ça t'as fais des frissons, ici, dit-il en frôlant mes hanches. Et puis, je suis certain que tu es tout tendu, là, reprit-il en glissant sa main sur mon sexe.

Je…Aphro.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Jamais je n'avais imaginé que les choses se dérouleraient de cette façon. Je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste.

Chuuut…Laisse-toi faire. Tu sais, le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer. Et si tu es venu me parler c'est qu'inconsciemment tu en avais envie…

Les arguments d'Aphro eurent raison de mes dernières réticences et je sentis bientôt les lèvres pleines du Poisson se poser sur les miennes. Doucement sa langue quémanda l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui offris avec plaisir. Ce baiser me fit frissonner et, inconsciemment, je me serrai un peu plus contre Aphro. Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Nous nous séparâmes quelques secondes pour reprendre notre souffle avant de sceller à nouveau nos lèvres. Ce baiser dura encore de longues minutes. Puis Aphro glissa doucement une main sous mon t-shirt et ce simple contact suffit à déclencher mon érection. J'avais donc les réponses à mes interrogations, mais il valait mieux approfondir encore un peu…

Bientôt nous fûmes allongés sur le divan et Aphro entreprit de retirer mon t-shirt avant de s'attaquer à la fermeture de mon jeans.

Aiolia, tu es certain de vouloir continuer? Si on va plus loin, je ne peux te promettre de pouvoir encore me contrôler…

Oui, continuons…Même si je crois que j'ai déjà la réponse à ma question. En disant cela, je pris la main d'Aphro que j'appuyai sur la bosse conséquente qui déformait mon pantalon. Mais j'ai très envie d'en savoir plus sur les relations homosexuelles et je suis certain que tu seras un excellent professeur.

Et bien dans ce cas, reprenons le cours! Mais attention, j'attends de toi que tu sois un élève appliqué!

Nous reprîmes alors notre étreinte et j'entrepris à mon tour de retirer les vêtements d'Aphro. Je tirai sur la ceinture du peignoir et le fit glisser sur les épaules du Suédois, dévoilant son corps d'albâtre et un sexe érigé.

Aphro, je te trouve très beau et très excitant…

Merci, mais tu es très attirant aussi, répondit-il alors qu'il soulevait mes hanches pour me retirer jeans et slip d'un seul geste.

Aphro commença alors à couvrir mon corps de caresses et de baisers. J'étais entièrement soumis à ses assauts, ne pouvant y répondre que pas des gémissements. Gémissements qui se muèrent en cris de plaisir lorsqu'Aphro prit mon sexe dans sa bouche. Il lécha, suça, mordilla ma hampe dressée de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je jouisse au fond de sa gorge.

Alors, mon petit lion…Convaincu par cette première expérience? me chuchota Aphro en s'allongeant contre mon torse.

Oui, très… Mais je suis sur que tu ne m'as pas encore tout appris… Et puis, tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état, dis-je en frôlant le pénis encore dressé de mon compagnon.

Il serait peut-être temps de mettre en pratique mon enseignement…

Je ne me fis pas prier et entreprit de rendre ses caresses à mon professeur. Mais alors que je le sentais au bord de la rupture, il me repoussa légèrement.

Quoi? Je? Je ne…Ce n'était pas bien?

Si, si…C'était parfait…Mais je voudrais…jouir, en toi…enfin, tu vois?

Rassuré sur mes capacités à donner du plaisir, j'accédais à la demande d'Aphro. Je m'allongeai sur le divan, les jambes largement écartées pour offrir mon intimité au regard de mon compagnon.

Mmmm… Tu es certain que c'est ta première fois? Tu es tellement excitant… Je jouirais presque rien qu'en te regardant.

Je te jure…tu es le seul à avoir eu droit à ce spectacle…

Et bien, je vais en profiter alors!

Doucement Aphro se pencha et lécha mon entrée doucement. Une sensation étrange mais agréable m'envahit. Doucement Aphro enfonça un peu sa langue puis se releva et entreprit de se lécher les doigts d'une façon ultra sensuelle. Ensuite, il enfonça doucement son index dans mon intimité. L'intrusion, au départ un peu désagréable, me fit ressentir un intense plaisir… Et lorsqu'un deuxième puis un troisième doigt le rejoignirent, je ne pus que gémir et haleter…

Ca te plaît? Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, susurra Aphrodite alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et relevaient mes hanches.

Quand son sexe s'enfonça dans mon intimité je crus atteindre le nirvana. Mais lorsqu'après quelques vas-et-viens il toucha ma prostate, là je sus que j'étais au paradis. Aphro accéléra alors le rythme tout en caressant mon propre sexe. Petit à petit, je sentis le plaisir suprême m'envahir et je jouis intensément entre notre ventres, suivit pas Aphrodite qui se répandit au plus profond de moi., Nous retombâmes enlacés dans le divan. Bientôt, je me sentis glisser dans le sommeil et avant de m'endormir, je murmurai un remerciement à mon professeur.

Merci, Aphro…Faire l'amour avec toi, c'était mieux que dans tous mes rêves...Je t'aime!

Le soleil était couché quand je m'éveillai, toujours dans les bras d'Aphrodite, mais nous étions dans son lit. Il m'avait probablement transporté ici dans mon sommeil. Je me redressai légèrement, observant mon amant, encore endormi. Ses longues boucles s'étalant sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres rosées, ses paupières closes et son superbe corps entièrement dénudé… Cette vision suffit à me griser. Alors que je continuais de l'observer, Aphro commença à s'éveiller. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se tourna vers moi.

He…Réveillé?

Mmm… Il est déjà tard…

Dis, Aiolia, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure avant de t'endormir?

Euh? Je t'ai remercié, non?

Pas seulement…Tu as aussi dit que…que tu m'aimais.

Soudain, mes paroles me revinrent à l'esprit…Je n'avais donc pas fait que penser ces mots, je les avais prononcer.

Oui…

Tu le pensais vraiment?

Je…Oui

Ah…

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous… Mais je finis par le briser, ne supportant pas de rester dans l'incertitude.

Aphro… Si tu ne partage pas mes sentiments, dis-le… Je comprendrais, tu sais. Je sais que pour toi c'était juste un bon moment, sans plus…

Non…non…Moi aussi, je t'aime…C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas…Depuis le temps que je l'espérais.

Tu m'aimes aussi?

Sans laisser à Aphrodite le temps de répondre, je lui sautait littéralement dessus pour l'embrasser. J'étais heureux. Non seulement j'avais trouvé ma moitié mais je m'étais aussi trouvé moi-même. Aujourd'hui, je savais enfin qui j'étais… Aiolia, Chevalier d'Or du Lion, homosexuel et fou amoureux d'Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons!


End file.
